peace_sectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Marty Ferguson
Marty Winston Ferguson was born in 1988, in America, Bronx. He was raised by his father, Bill Ferguson, who died 10 years after Marty was born. It's unknown what happened to his mother, and her name isn't known publicly as well. He mostly spent time with his brother, Houston, also known as 'Cool'. They had a lot of adventures, and went through a lot of shit. Marty was re-located to City 18, at the age of 21. He didn't really have anything to do there, he was just a regular citizen like all other. One day, his brother, Houston visited him, and they both escaped the Combine. After this short rescue, they both got relocated to City 17. City 17 is the place where Marty met most of his friends. Marty then teamed up with The Resistance. He joined a restistance group, under the name of Wolves Hunt Combine, or just the abbreviation of ’WHC’. He sometimes visited Houston, who was usually at the Purple Dragon CWU entertainment bar. One day Marty and Houston was at the Industrial Zone, in a chase with the Combine, Marty unfortunately didn’t make it, he got charged with homicide and was arrested by the Metropolice Force. Then he was sent to the Nexus Detainment Area, where he almost ended up getting turned into a Stalker, when the friendly, yet strange and comical persona of of the city administrator, Zack Bill showed up. They had a little discussion, and Marty was released from detainment. He continued his adventures with Houston, they usually tortured and robbed people with axes and other melee weapons. One day, the Combine announced a Judgement Waiver. The Combine attempted to sweep the WHC’s sky fortress and it’s surrounding area. Gunfire welcomed them, and in the next hour, only a pile of dead Civil Protection and Combine Soldier units could have been seen laying on the streets of City 17. After that, a big change in Marty’s life happened. He learned people could be selfish, so could be the Resistance. They could do things for their own will, not for others. He left the WHC and turned hostile against them. Houston was always up to protect Marty. They had several countdowns with the leader of the WHC, Haytham Harrington, and Co-Leader, Ben Jenkings, as well as Jessica Kleo. After a week of these happenings, Zack Bill, administrator of City 17, was talking in front of public. He spoke about the economical status of the city, and how things are improving within’ the CWU. He was unexpectedly shot in the neck and head by a sniper on one of the apartment roofs. The sniper was an unknown vigilante and hitman, known as Franklin Jasper, also known as „Reaper”. He vanished, and is still unknown whether he is dead or alive. The death of the fellow administrator caused an Autonomous Judgement, A.K.A. execute all citizens within’ the city, no exceptions, even the Civil Worker’s Union employees shall be killed. Marty wasn’t safe there anymore, so he escaped to the Outlands. He was found by Combine Forces, and was sent to a refugee camp, where they were held by the RPF (Rural Police Force), a special division of Civil Protection. Marty escaped from the camp as well, he encountered Antlions through his way, which he shot. After arriving to a trainstation, he was relocated to Industrial 17, a place full of crime, criminals and goons. Marty surprisingly encountered the WHC again, but was welcomed friendly and was let into the group again. Marty though was still unsatisfied how they treated him throughout his rebel „career”. He met a mysterious figure called James Tharrack, though his name wasn’t known as James, he had the nickname ’KEMPIS’ and his real name was only figured out a lot of time after. Marty decided that he doesn’t care about the WHC anymore, so he and ’KEMPIS’ planned an attack on the WHC, with a few other mercenaries and goons. WHC members Haytham Harrington, Jessica Kleo, Ben Jenkings and Hector Wayken did a meeting at the WHC hall. Before the meeting, ’KEMPIS’ and another individual helping ’KEMPIS’, planted explosives and bombs under the wooden meeting table. Marty provided help by distracting the other WHC members to not go to the WHC hall, until ’KEMPIS’ and his friend planted the bombs. The bombs were located on the center of the table, under it. Haytham was sitting on the near end of the table, Jessica was sitting on his right, Ben was sitting on the left of Haytham, and Hector was sitting next to Jessica. After 45 minutes of discussing things within’ the WHC, ’KEMPIS’ detonated the bomb, a few beeps could have been heard before the final explosion, so Hector and Ben had enough time to get away from the table and get to cover. Too bad for Jessica and Haytham though. As the explosions impact hit the table, it exploded into wooden shrapnels and pieces. Jessica got a lot of shrapnel stuck in her body, which she had to take out from herself, alone. Haytham was a bit more successful though, because he had a special Civil Protection uniform, which also functioned as a flask suit. Even though this was an explosive bomb and not an electric bomb, he got several injuries on his back and shoulders which were later recovered though. Hector and Ben got away from the area with a bit of a firefight with ’KEMPIS’s men. After the explosion, Marty and mercenaries began to split up the whole area. As other WHC rebels have heard the gunshots and explosion, they immediately got out of the base and alerted an alarm. Notable persons to fight for the WHC were Graham „DeSanta” Jenkings, Josh Bilbo and Natasha (her second name is unknown.) ’KEMPIS’ ordered the mercenaries to kill everyone who resists, shoot them on sight. Graham Jenkings managed to shot Marty’s legs, making him fall unconscious, after a few minutes he got up and started spraying at Graham with his Submachine gun. After a 7 minute firefight, most of ’KEMPIS’s men were killed, and his friend got executed by Ben Jenkings as well. There were only 3 mercenaries left, along with ’KEMPIS’ and Marty. There was no choice, they had to run. Haytham, Hector, Ben and Jessica, as well as Graham, who got badly injured by ’KEMPIS’ stayed at the base, while every other person of the WHC pursued Marty, ’KEMPIS’ and the 3 mercenaries. ’KEMPIS’ had a „secret” base at Shell Beach, a little wooden bridge led to a small island, where two individuals were waiting for them. One was known as DeAndre Tyrone Jackson, a resistance scavenger and drug dealer, as well as a man working for BLI (Bryce Larson’s Industries). His name was forgotten. He tended to call people as „fam”. DeAndre had a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in an old shack, which had a hole, that he could use to secretly spot and snipe the enemy from a good spot and position. Targeting the WHC crew rushing towards the people of ’KEMPIS’, DeAndre managed to kill 4 people, but then was discovered, and were sprayed with submachine guns, so he had to go to cover. Marty was covering fire with his SMG, while the BLI man was using his TAR-21 automatic rifle to keep the company busy. DeAndre also had a shotgun and a Colt Python at hand, he got those from several people he robbed. After a few minutes of this encounter, most of the WHC crew were shot down, and only the BLI man from ’KEMPIS’s side got an injury, which were later on cured. Haytham and Jessica later showed up, and proceeded to shoot at ’KEMPIS’ and his people with a Shotgun, though they realized this wasn’t a really good idea as they were kind of outnumbered. They retreated to base quickly. Too bad the Combine heard these gunshots and initiated another Judgement Waiver across the city. The KING unit sent OTA units to take care of the rebellious and hostile activity. ’KEMPIS’ hid in the shack, DeAndre swam towards South, and the BLI dude went with Marty. The OTA noticed the two individuals and proceeded to fire at them with their AR2s. Dodging the bullets underwater, and swimming for about a minute, they arrived to an old construction ship, which they could use as a place to hide. The OTA searched the ship, but came to no result, noone could have been seen, but them. The OTA returned back to the Nexus to their normal directives, and the Judgement Waiver procedure was de-activated. The BLI guy went back to a container, and Marty went back into the city, where he met Houston again. They teamed up again and robbed people at the Slums area, the Construction Site, where they were not expecting them. They had a few encounters with Civil Protection, but they were no big deal for them. Marty said goodbye to ’KEMPIS’ and Houston, and was re-located to City 45. City 45 was probably the saddest times for Marty. He was alone, had no friends, nothing really happened to him. Houston followed him to City 45, because he knew Marty always needed a helping hand. Marty got happy after Houston arrived, they did their usual stuff yet again. City 45 was known for their special law enforcement divisions. There would be Elite Protection Units all over the place, and the SeC would visit the city with patrolling bodyguards. This was also the place where the Combine invented a special division of Combine Assassins, they were known to use stealth and silent weapons to take care of wanted rebellious figures. It was very dangerous to go to the sewers, as the Combine was monitoring every single of your steps. It was a bad time for both Marty and Houston, the law enforcement also seemed to be stricter. Another day, another problem. Marty was walking to the Slums, when he noticed Houston walking over a bridge. Houston didn’t notice Marty. Marty was about to wave at Houston, when suddenly, silent gunshots could have been heard. Houston’s back was repeatedly and continously sprayed in the back and neck with a silenced UZI. Marty was shocked by this incident and shouted in anger and sadness: „NO!” – He noticed a Combine Assassin standing at the Alternative Slums Entrance, Marty immediately ran away from the area, as he feared his own life as well. He was saddened that Houston didn’t have any last words, because of how quickly he was killed. After a few hours, he went back to the area, and took Houston’s iconical glasses. The sunglasses were Houston’s symbol. Marty now got it from Houston. He proceeded to rob citizens and resistance members to get equipment. He wanted to avenge his brother, he went on a rampage. He killed about 11 citizens, 7 resistance members, and 2 civil protection units. The Combine put a wanted status on him. He then decided to escape back to Industrial 17. He teamed up with a few guys there, and explained everything to them. Industrial 17 Combine Law Enforcement was informed about Marty Ferguson’s wanted status, and City 45 ordered them to arrest him. Marty was at the Grizzly Grotto when the dispatch voice could have been heard: „Unidentified person of interest, please confirm your identity with local union agencies.” Marty knew it’s were them, that they were looking for him, he decided to enter the secret rebel base from the toilet. The Combine was there in the next 7 minutes, Civil Protection units entered the entertainment bar, and searched every single citizen, a loyalist traitor answered the CP unit, and told him where Marty went. The CPs asked for permission to go down and perform a sweep, but Marty at that point was far away for them. Suddenly, when he entered the Construction Site, 10 Civil Protection units and an OfC held him at gunpoint. He had no choice, but to surrender. After a month of his criminal charges, he was sent to a prison under the name of „Nova Prospekt”. He met his old drug dealer friend, Joyce Roderick. Marty didn’t really do much at the prison, but talk with Joyce about his brother’s death and so on. They planned an escape. They ended up pretty badly injured, though they managed to escape the high security prison. They were almost at the Outlands, when an APC quickly stopped at their presence, and proceeded to shoot at them. Joyce was almost shot, but managed to escape, and was never seen again. Marty ran away as well, and managed to get far enough, where the APC couldn’t have gotten. Marty was glad to be back at the Outlands, and see forests again, green trees, bushes, wide lakes and water. After 2 years of Marty spending his life at the Outlands, he decided he would like to see city life again. He was re-located to City 18 this time, he has never been to this city before. He described City 18 as the worst out of all, and that everything is just crap there. Marty met a few individuals that were up to creating an organization. These people were called Klaus Schmidt, Hans Schnitter, Heinrich Hauptmann and Jack Nelson. They formed the (so far) small organization called Operation Takeover, that is about attempting a putsch on the Universal Union, and an attempt to take over the city, and start dictature over all citizens, so that they could get more people. Marty was once walking down the Slums, when a strange creature attacked him, it seemed to be a zombie-kind-of-thing, but Marty wasn’t sure of it. The creature lunged at Marty and tackled him over the ground, it proceeded to vomit pure acid on his face, which caused great pain and a stinging feeling. Marty kicked the creature in the leg, so that he could make a run for it, but the creature was fast enough to chase him all around the city when he yelled „Civil Protection! Help!”, and they arrived at the scene. A unit shot the creature down, but it was continously vomiting acid all over Marty’s face. Half of Marty’s face has been burnt down, having a similar appearance of Two-Face from the Batman movies. After that, he was taken into the Nexus Medical Centre, and was taken care of, he is still there, and is still being recovered from his injury. This is where Marty’s story ends, every other thing in Marty’s life continously, will be written down here. END. Category:Characters